Rhythm of Love
by Tweek Tweekers
Summary: Songfic. Kenny and Kyle on a wintery day. I OWN NOTHING! one-shot


**My head is stuck in the clouds  
****He begs me to come down  
****Says "Boy quit foolin' around"**

I don't know what he's looking at! Every day I walk through Stark's pond, not because I enjoy the view or beauty of the scenery. No, I personally hate trudging through the snow every day, it's cold, wet and slushy! Mix all that together and you wind up with wet socks, numbed feet and possibly some frostbite. How enjoyable.

Anyways, every day I walk along the path and there he is, staring into nothing! Last time I checked the clouds aren't that compelling. They hold my personal interest for about two point five seconds, if that.

It's annoying! He just sits and stares. He doesn't say anything or even bother to remove his focus from that damn cloud. Maybe, he's not looking at the clouds? Maybe he's just thinking…No because when I think I don't act lifeless and stare into space.

Okay, I can't take it! I walked over and sat beside him, "You need to stop staring at the sky. Every day I walk by and there you are, staring at the sky? Please inform me what's so amazing about it?" I asked more demandingly than I anticipated, but goddamnit I need an answer!

"Don't you ever just admire the beauty of nature?" he smiled smugly as he remained gazing into the miles of nothingness.

"Quit foolin' around and tell me what your looking at!"

**I told her "I love the view from up here  
****The warm sun and wind in my ear  
We'll watch the world from above  
As it turns to the rhythm of love"**

"Fine, you don't believe in my passion for artistic scenery? Well." he nudged me with a stupid, foolish grin. I rolled my eyes but waited for him to continue because knowing him, he wasn't done talking. "I love the view from up here."

"Is that a short joke?" I asked in a huff.

He laughed and stood up, I abruptly followed, "The warm sun and wind in my ears."

"Warm?" I scoffed, "You're kidding, it's below zero and there is at least a foot of snow coating the ground."

"Yes but no matter what the temperature is in this little hick town it's always scorchin' on the sun." he looked down at me as the wind whipped him across the face. No, it didn't gently grace his face and brush his hair perfectly out of his eyes. It was like a tornado took over his locks and tangled them in a twist.

"Just come sit on a cloud with me for a day and we can watch everyone else on Earth." he put his arm around me and I grunted, "Like scientists observing a lab experiment."

"Are you high?" I asked, it wouldn't be that ridiculous of an accusation. Considering.

"High on the rhythm of love." he winked and I just stared at him with a cocked brow. This boy is definitely trippin' balls.

**We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun you're mine all mine  
Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love**

"We don't have long for me to teach you the understanding of love." he said casually. Like discussing 'Love' with one of your best friends isn't odd. I mean come on we're both guys, it's pretty gay.

"Dude." I gave him a confused and somewhat annoyed expression. He ignored it like the asshole he is. Fucking douche.

"You'll have to spend all night with me. Till the morning sun arises and graces us with the privilege of light." he stepped onto the icy pond and I just stared at him still feeling rather awkward about the topic we're discussing.

He glided smoothly, "Got an I-pod?"

"Well no shit. I'm not poor like you." I smirked at my own burn. It's extremely satisfying when you get a good jab in during a simple conversation. Like I deserve a medal or achievement for being the signature 'bro'.

"Play it." he ordered. At first I was going to say no but I guess I was being mind controlled. 'Cause I like obeyed him…

Once I took it out he pulled me onto the ice and I almost lost my balance. I instantly grabbed his arm, mainly because if I was going down then he was coming with me. It's more likely for him to crack his head open or something than it is for me. "The fuck, man?"

He plugged the ear bud in his ear and held the other end out to me, he gestured to it and fluttered his lashes. I sighed but reluctantly took the headphone, "Fine but you better pick a good song."

"As long as we play the music low."

I heaved another grunt, "Jesus, why?"

"It's gonna take a lot for you to learn the rhythm of love."

"Dude, you're a fag."

**My heart beats like a drum  
A guitar string to the strum  
A beautiful song to be sung**

"So you can honestly say you've never experienced that thumping pain in your chest when you step into the same room as that one special person?"

I feel like this is going to be a somewhat too deep conversation, "Not really. You live here, you know all the girls are clones and Bebe drones."

"It's possible to like someone of the same sex. No law against it." I'm kind of amazed he's keeping his balance on the slippery floor.

"Except gays are only allowed to get married in one state." I replied knowingly but he just laughed serenely and shook his head subtly.

"A ring and some papers doesn't define love. The feelings and emotions behind every awe-struck stare, delicate touch and personal conversation does." I continued to listen to his 'oh-so-profound' comments on life and love.

"Go on!" I sang sarcastically enthusiastic.

He twirled on the ice and grabbed my hands as he spun, "I simply look at the person I admire and my heart bursts through my ribcage, leaving me panting for breath. All I do is hope that one day that person may give me mouth to mouth."

"Well that was so thoughtful and enlightening, you know until you mentioned mouth to mouth." I pushed him away from me and made my way off the ice. I don't feel like breaking any bones today.

"Point is my heart beats like a drum, setting the mood for me and my lover's encounters." he paused and thought for a moment, "Like a melody to the beautiful song that has yet to be written."

"Why does this sound like some cheesy love song?"

"When you're high everything is cheesy."

"So you are cheesing again. We need to check you into rehab." I said casually as we continued our stroll.

**He's got blue eyes deep like the sea  
That roll back when He's laughing at me**

I don't know why he decided to lay in the snow, snow angle's are only so interesting as a child. Not a full grown teenager. He looked into the sky as he laid back but that didn't stop him from speaking, "You know your eyes are blue."

"As are yours." I said in response to the random statement. Why wouldn't I know my eyes are blue? I was born with them wasn't I?

"Like the sea!" he sang cheerfully.

He's being a hopeless romantic now and it's kind of weird, so I just turned, "See you tomorrow, freak." then within a nanosecond I was pelted with a cold chunk of snow. First it formed into an ice rock that eventually collided forcefully with my back, resulting in a poof of powder and a pissed off Kyle. "Fucking aye!"

I turned around and he had another snowball ready for attack. Not to mention a smug grin plastered to his devilish face. I gritted my teeth but eventually I was laughing.

I was running through the park laughing.

Why? Because we were having a snowball fight. Yeah, a snowball fight. I whipped a horribly made snowball at him and laughed as it nailed him square in the face.

As I faced forward I could feel his touching smile but as far as I'm concerned my eyes are fluttering shut and I'm having a really hard time containing my hysterical laughter. I guess I just don't get out too much…

**He rises up like the tide  
The moment her lips meet mine**

We collapsed back on the bench where we began our snow filled day. Yes, all that walking, running, sprinting, whatever, all of it and we didn't even come close to leaving the park. I slouched on the steal seat and he copied my motion, "Imagine if like the water broke the layer of ice and rised up."

"That's at least six inches of ice, the water isn't going to magically break it. There isn't enough pressure."

"That's why I said _imagine_." he put emphasis on 'imagine' but gave me a lopsided grin to show he was teasing me.

I rolled my eyes, "Why must you make so many metaphors?"

"I'm just creative, I guess."

"You are completely stoned." I corrected him with another smile.

"Then you can't judge me for my non-sober actions." he pulled me into a gentle kiss. Like gentle. I didn't know guys even gave gentle kisses…I mean I've only kissed a few other girls and Bebe was forcefully, Rebecca was timid and I don't think my mom counts…

We pulled away and just stared at one another for a good several moments. Sadly I don't find this to be a comfortable silence, so I'll break it, "That was like a tide kiss…" I said with a slight blush. It was my first time kissing a guy, don't judge me for being corny!

"Nah, it was like a tsunami."

**We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun you're mine all mine  
Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love**

So I don't know where the day went. It's getting late and the sun is beyond setting. Not to mention I haven't left the park since I stepped foot in it.

All in all I can't complain I mean I shared my first gay kiss with Kenny. It was nice, not too sloppy and not too aggressive. Plus hanging out with a high Kenny is pretty entertaining if you subtract the odd thoughts he has about love and junk.

He intertwined his hand as we finished walking the path. I spotted the gates that I'm normally so happy to see but now…I wish they were further away. "So, spend the night at my place?"

I looked at him questioningly, I mean not that today wasn't somewhat romantic but I know Kenny and I know that I am not fucking him tonight. "Smoke weed?" I asked curiously.

He laughed, "No stupid, so we can listen to your music play low."

"And sway to the rhythm of love?" I asked jokingly.

Surprisingly he nodded in full seriousness, "And until the sun comes around you're mine."

"How could I object?"

**When the moon is low  
We can dance in slow motion**

So instead of taking the usual right to go back to my place, I took a left and went on the opposite side of the train tracks. Not that his neighborhood is the most welcoming, but it'll have to do for our sweet landscape of tranquility tonight. I can learn to block out the drunken yells, hissing mice and gunshots.

Because right now, laying in his bed, beside him, cuddling, is the most amazing feeling ever. I looked out his smashed window and into the night sky. The perfect view of the millions of stars and a moon full and shining bright.

Now every time I stare into such an open night sky I'll just be thinking about our pathetic ice skating that we participated it on that cold, frigid, winter day. How him and I were casually dancing not knowing that the night would end so perfect.

Shit…I think his love rambles have caught on to me. Believe it or not, I haven't even had any pot all day!

**And all your tears will subside  
All your tears will dry**

"Kyle, I'm not high." he randomly said.

I turned over in the bed, the springs squeaking all the while, and faced him with a confused expression, "What?"

"I'm not stoned or trippin', I just spent the whole day talking about crazy love metaphors because well-" his eyes closed and his voice lowered in volume, "I love you."

I just kind of stared at him, not completely bewildered but pretty shocked. I mean I knew he must've found something about me appealing considering the whole day we spent together acting like fruitful lovers. We kissed too, so that says something. Point is, I'm confused as to why now.

"Why did you tell me this now?"

"Don't ever cry. Just remember today."

I stared at him confused and somewhat annoyed, "Don't avoid the question."

I might've fallen for his lovey-dovey act, but there is no way in hell he's going to avoid answering my questions!

"This is my last chance. You never know when someone may leave…forever."

"You mean like die?" I asked kind of confused. I mean this is the guy who dies constantly. Once a week at minimum!

"Cat's only have nine lives. Once they use them up, they're gone for good. Well let's just say I've used up all of my lives too."

I stared at him, searching his eyes for some kind of humor, like a sick joke…he was serious. I don't think I've ever seen him this serious, it's sickening… "Dude…""I just wanted to let you know I love you. Always have." he smiled and kissed my forehead.

**And long after I've gone  
You'll still be humming along**

It wasn't long after that his last life was terminated. He was hit by a car, how shocking…

There was no funeral. Not because nobody cared but because nobody knew that was his last life. He wouldn't be forgotten completely, he deserves a grave for people to treasure and visit. He deserves to mark his place on this planet just like any other person does.

I looked down at the poorly made grave. A crappy rock that I took hours to carve the simple words 'Kenny McCormick' I would've wrote more but my hands are practically bleeding from finishing the name alone.

I sighed and brushed away all the snow. I feel putting his grave in our special park was more significant than the cemetery. Now when I walk by I can hum my songs and admire our memories.

"That's all I've got."

**And I will keep you in my mind  
The way you make love so fine**

Now when Bebe or even Stan come on to me I push them away. I can't even imagine being in a relationship with anyone, I didn't even get to be in a relationship with you. Though without actually dating you still managed to open up my vision of love.

Again extremely corny but I have a feeling that most of your cheesiest lines have rubbed off on me.

I thank you for that.

**We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun you're mine all mine  
Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love**

So I guess I'm stuck reminiscing that one magical day. Thanks to that though I walk home every day from school, listening to my I-pod's music play low and gently swaying to the rhythm of love.

* * *

Yeah I got kind of bored at the end :/

Well review and tell me if you like :D


End file.
